


Depresja

by A_lionne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Wiem, że już tego nie chcę, ale bardzo chcę chcieć.





	Depresja

Wiem, że już tego nie chcę,

Ale bardzo chcę chcieć.

Byłam z nią tak blisko,

A chociaż jej nie ma,

Udaję, że wciąż tam jest.

Każdy pyta o to, co robiłam,

A teraz nie mam powodu.

I z czystego przyzwyczajenia

Pragnę umrzeć.


End file.
